A Shower and a Smoke
by Smalls2233
Summary: After a kill Sebastian Moran did two things, he took a shower and he had a smoke. However one day, his boss James "Jim" Moriarty decided to mess with the order and add sex to the equation. PWP. Written for a friend.


Sebastian wanted two things; he wanted to take a shower, and he wanted to smoke a fag. After a successful kill he always took a shower and smoked a fag, he never broke from that habit and Boss knew it. Or at least Sebastian thought he did, when he came back to the flat and Boss was there, shirtless with one of his fags in his mouth, Sebastian wasn't sure Boss knew or cared about his habits.

"Boss," Sebastian began through gritted teeth. "What the fucking hell are you doing with my fag?"

"I pay you, so I do believe I have claims to your cigarettes." Jim Moriarty said, taking a drag from the cigarette. It was fun, he found, to toy with his pet, to see how far he could bend him before he snapped.

Sebastian was pretty damn close to snapping. All he wanted to do was smoke and take a shower, not deal with a cocky Irishman smoking his fags and blocking the way to the damn shower. He wanted to punch the annoying prick, only thin strands of self-control kept him from it. "Get the hell out of my way, Boss." He growled.

"Um, let me think about it, no." Moriarty replied. "You know what I want, Sebby." His eyes gleamed coldly as he appraised the taller man.

"Oh fuck no, Boss. I'm going to take a shower and then I'm going to smoke a goddamned fag. I do not want to fuck you or get fucked right now. Ask me after a shower and a smoke and I may think about it."

"How about I join the shower with you?" Moriarty grinned, it was a grin that didn't reach his dead eyes. He was going to get what he wanted at the end, he knew he would. He wanted sex and he was going to fuck his pet to show him who was in control.

Sebastian Moran groaned. He just wanted to shower and smoke, he didn't want Boss to get in his damn way. However, he knew better than to flat out ignore Boss. Most people who did generally ended up dead on the floor. He was usually the one who shot them. "Fine." Was all he said. He began to question his choice as Boss grinned a predatory grin.

"That's a good pet." Boss said, ushering Sebastian into the bathroom, locking the door behind them, and standing in front of it. Sebastian was really questioning his choice at that time.

"But what about towels?" He asked, trying to get anywhere besides the locked bathroom with Boss in it.

"Nonsense," Moriarty said. "We will not need towels, Sebastian, and if we do there's some in the cupboard under the sink." He was grinning the grin again, the one that made Sebastian extremely nervous.

"I've changed my mind. I'm not going to take the shower, I'll just smoke the fag." He just wanted to get out of there. It was goddamn near impossible to be in such a small space with the Boss for long periods of time. He was like smoke that could worm its way into the tiniest crack and stay there.

"No, Seb." Moriarty said. "You're not leaving here. You are going to be a good pet and get into the shower with me. Remember who is the boss here, because it isn't you." With the last words he had gotten right by Sebastian's ear, a hiss was all that those words were.

Sebastian wasn't a nervous man, he had been in the military after all, but Moriarty made him nervous. Playing with Moriarty was like playing Russian Roulette with a gun only missing one bullet. He knew if he stepped out of line in the slightest, he would be the next murder investigated by Sherlock Holmes. He ran a hair through his blonde hair and said, "Fine, Boss. What do you need me to do?"

"Turn on the shower and strip, Seb." Boss ordered. Sebastian gritted his teeth and turned on the water. Moriarty appraised him and said. "Now remove your clothes, Sebby, unless you want me to do it for you which I assure you would be unpleasant." He smiled as he said it, a smile that contrasted with the threat he laid out for his pet.

Sebastian began to strip, removing his shirt from his finely muscled chest. He shivered at both the chill of them room that still hadn't heated up from the shower and the gaze of his boss. It wasn't like they had never seen each other naked before, they had sex frequently, but Boss's gaze was hungrier than usual. When he was finally stripped of all his clothes he said. "There Boss, I'm stripped. Now I'm going to get in my fucking shower." He made a move to the shower.

"No, Seb, come here first." Moriarty's voice was calm, cool, and measured, a stark contrast to the hungry look he gave Sebastian. "Now undress me, Seb."

Sebastian wanted to punch him in the face, but his military training and knowledge that his Boss would murder him prevented that. It didn't prevent one thing though, "Go fuck yourself, I'm not undressing you." He hissed.

Moriarty gave him a dangerous look, "Now Seb, I'm sure we've went over what happens to people who don't do as they're told." He stared at Sebastian who in turn glared at him. "I'll say this one last time, undress me, Sebastian Moran."

Sebastian curled his upper lip but obliged. He had no wish to be murdered in the bathroom. Boss hated getting his hands dirty, but he would if need be. Sebastian began to unbutton the tight-fitting jeans Moriarty was wearing, the tightness accentuated by the raging hard-on the Irishman sported. Moriarty let out a pleased hiss as Sebastian got the jeans off of him. Sebastian pulled off Moriarty's pants as well. "There, Boss, now may I please get my mother fucking shower?"

"No," Moriarty said, "You're going to give me a blowjob as a punishment for not doing what I told you when I told you. I am in control here, Sebby Dear, you call me 'Boss' for a reason and that's not because you're a kinky bastard. Although, you're that too, telling from your cock you're enjoying being ordered around like the little whore you are."

He was right, Sebastian was getting turned on. He had a kink for being dominated, one of the reasons why Boss had kept him for so long. Although still beyond pissed, he got down on his knees and wrapped his lips around Moriarty's cock and began to suck. Sebastian bobbed his head back and forth, attempting to get the blowjob over with as fast as possible. Jim pulled Sebastian off of his cock fast and said. "I'm sure you're enjoying this, Sebby, but we can't let our water get cold, now can we." His voice was slightly breathless and his cheeks were tinged red, the only sign that he had been getting a really good blowjob besides his slick, hard cock. Sebastian, on the other hand, showed all the signs of just giving a blowjob. His hair was messed up, his cheeks were flushed, he was sucking in ragged breaths, and his lips were swollen and deliciously red.

Sebastian was a little less willing to oblige now than when he was willing to get in the shower before. He was turned on dammit and his boss knew it. However, when Moriarty pulled on his hair he knew he was pushing his luck by ignoring the request, no not request, order. He stood up and although he was taller than Moriarty, he still led him by his hair. It was humiliating, yet he was still getting turned on by it. He didn't know why he was so turned on by relinquishing power, he hated not being in control of anything that wasn't sexual. However with sex, the less in control he was the more he enjoyed it.

"Into the shower, Sebby dear." Moriarty cooed into his ear, pushing him into the shower. "This is what you've been wanting, isn't it? A nice shower, so what are you waiting for. Get in there and wash the both of us." Sebastian could hear the smirk in the shorter man's voice.

"Fuck you." Sebastian hissed.

"Gladly, but only after I fuck you." Was the reply. "Now come on, what are you waiting for, Seb. Wash us, now."

Sebastian gritted his teeth and began to lather shampoo in Jim's hair. It was almost domestic, almost pleasant. It was almost easy to forget that Sebastian Moran, the second most dangerous man in London (according to Sherlock Holmes) was washing James "Jim" Moriarty, the Napoleon of Crime's hair. However the almost wasn't enough and Sebastian knew one misstep and his blood would follow the soapy water getting washed down the drain.

When he was certain all the shampoo was out of his boss's hair, he began to lather it in his. He relished the feeling of rubbing his fingers through his hair, washing the sweat and tension of a recent assassination from his body and his mind. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the pound of water on shower tiles. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the hands that were rubbing against him until it was too late. When he did he jumped nearly a food in the air, slipped, and fell on his arse to the floor of the shower.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doing, Boss?" He screeched, rubbing the back of his head from where it hit the back of the shower.

"I'm putting soap on you as that's what happens in showers, is it not. No ulterior motive here." That's a blatant lie, Sebastian thought.

Sebastian did stand up though and let Moriarty continue to rub soap on him, starting with his shoulders then moving down to his upper arms and forearms. Sebastian actually began to think that his boss had meant it when he said no ulterior motives. He sighed and began to enjoy the feeling of being washed by another person, the feeling of his hands rubbing softly into his skin.

So when Moriarty began to fondle his now flaccid cock, it came as a surprise. "Are you not hard any more for me, Sebby? Oh dear, we'll have to fix that." His voice was as smooth as silk and his touch was light and teasing. Sebastian felt himself begin to grow hard again at the feeling of his boss toying with his cock and rubbing his own cock against his legs. Sebastian let out a light moan at the stimulation, one he hoped the noise of the shower covered up. It didn't. Moriarty smirked and said, "Moan for me like the whore you are."

Sebastian turned around and began to snog Jim. He rubbed his crotch against his lover's and the two let out moans at the same time. Sebastian smirked "How about you moan for me, don't think I don't know what you've done to Holmes and his little pet, Watson. I think you need to be punished for that, Boss." He was pushing his luck, he knew it, but god he was turned on and he wasn't thinking straight at all.

"Remember your place, whore." Moriarty growled in his ear. "You're lucky I didn't knock you out and tie you to the bed as soon as you got home. If you don't watch your step I will make sure that will be the next thing to happen to you, Sebby Boy."

Sebastian had no doubt in his mind that Boss would do that. Jim Moriarty was a madman, one whose mind could change within a split second. So when a crack rang out, the sound of Moriarty's open hand against his cheek, Sebastian was far from surprised. He was, however, surprised when his head was grabbed and rammed against the back of the shower, causing him to lose consciousness.

He awoke with a pounding headache and was extremely confused as to what the hell was going on. It all came back in a rush and when he scrambled to get up with the intent of murdering the slimy little bastard he called Boss he couldn't move. "What the hell have you done to me?" He screamed. "I'm going to murder you, you little fucking bastard."

"No you won't." Moriarty sang, walking into view while lazily stroking himself. "You seem to be a bit, tied up currently." He chuckled at his own joke, dark eyes appraising Sebastian's vulnerable form. Whatever he wanted to do, he was pretty damn free to do it as he had tied the bonds tight. Any movement beyond breathing, talking, and blinking was beyond the sniper. It was obvious that Moriarty had done this before, probably to people who weren't willing at all. Sebastian was, well he wasn't sure of it, he wanted the sex, he had agreed to it before, however he was damn pissed off.

Sebastian spit at his Boss, which earned him a smack upside his already pounding head. "Learn your place, Whore. If you can't learn it yourself I'm going to teach it to you." There was that grin again, the grin that didn't quite meet his eyes. It was as if Moriarty was dead inside, a walking corpse whose only purpose was to rain hell down onto others' lives. He was doing a pretty good job of it to Sebastian. Living with the man was like living within the eye of a hurricane.

Moriarty crawled on top of him, biting at his skin and leaving red marks Sebastian was sure would bruise. Sebastian knew it was wrong, but he was getting turned on by it. It was all going according to Moriarty's plan of course. However, he knew that if Sebastian said stop he would stop. He cared about Sebastian, a fact that surprised him to no end. He wasn't supposed to care about anyone, but there he was, caring about someone so ordinary.

Sebastian didn't want to stop. "Go on." He whispered hoarsely. "Oh fuck, Boss, please." All his walls had been broken down, replaced by pure, primal need.

"If you insist you little whore." Moriarty said, also consumed by lust. He had wanted to toy with his pet for longer but lust had consumed him as well. "Beg for me, Sebby. Beg for it."

"Damn you, Boss, but oh fucking hell, please. I need this you slimy little bastard, please." Sebastian hated that he was reduced to begging, but he wanted it, he needed it.

"If you ask so nicely, fine Seb, but remember that this isn't about you. You're just a toy for my pleasure, my little pet." He began to suck on one of Sebastian's nipples, rotating between sucking and putting slight pressure on it between his teeth. Sebastian moaned, as much as an annoying prick that Moriarty could be, he knew what Sebastian liked.

As good as it felt, it wasn't enough. It was just a teasing sensation, one that hinted at something better to come. "More, nngh, fuck please, Boss." He moaned, attempting to get any bit of contact to his dick, the tiniest bit of friction.

Moriarty grinned and rubbed himself against Sebastian's cock. He let out a moan at the stimulation, Sebastian was so damn hot and he was all his. Moriarty pulled Sebastian in for a rough kiss as he continued to rub their cocks together.

"You, ah, like this, don't you, Sebby? I tied you up and you're moaning like a cheap whore. I'm going to fuck you, nngh, so damn hard. You won't be able to walk right for weeks, but you'll like that, my little pain slut. Scream out for me." He said between groans.

Sebastian said nothing as he was too focused on trying to move. It was humiliating but at the moment he gave zero fucks. All he could focus on was his Boss and getting that much needed friction. He groaned when Moriarty got off of him. That groan, however was short lived because immediately after getting his direct weight off of Sebastian, Moriarty shoved three fingers into Sebastian's mouth with an order to "Suck, Seb."

Sebastian complied and began to suck on Boss's fingers, he licked each carefully knowing that if those fingers were shoved up his ass, it would be all the lube he'd get. He was pleased at the slight moan that came out of Moriarty's mouth. The fingers were removed from his mouth and his eyes widened as he saw Moriarty with his legs spread shove the fingers up his ass. Sebastian was not expecting that at all. He was also not expecting it when the other man began to slowly impale himself on his cock. Sebastian tried to tip his hips up but was disappointed, the movement he would have had was reduced by Moriarty holding his hips down as well as him being tied up. He tried with a renewed effort to untie himself so he could fuck his boss into the bed.

Jim saw Sebastian's frustration and grinned, a grin that soon turned into a moan as he impaled himself onto his prostate. Sebastian let out a moan because of the resulting pressure on his cock. Sebastian knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he attempted to do anything so he just let his mind shut down and enjoy the ride. The feeling of Boss's tight ass and the heat of their mingling bodies made it so hard to hold off. He knew though that if he came before Boss, well, Boss wouldn't be pleased.

The slap of skin against skin and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the bedroom for several minutes. Sebastian's mind was somewhere far away, taken there by pleasure and Moriarty's mind was only half focused on Sebastian and able to think rationally. The other half was somewhere lost in space, rational thought finally leaving at least some part of his brain. Every second of the day thoughts flew through his mind. There was never silence, part of the reason why he was insane. The overflow of information would make anyone insane. The Ice Man had his cake (and Moriarty suspected, his Detective Inspector), Sherlock had his drugs, nicotine patches, cigarettes, and John. And Moriarty? He had Sebastian. Sebastian wasn't enough though, the damage had already been done to his mind. He was a psychopath one that for some reason was able to have feelings for his sniper. At that moment though, no thoughts crossed his mind besides how beautiful Sebastian was, how much he'd love to mark his skin, and how fucking good it felt to take it up the arse from time to time.

Moriarty knew he could hold it in no longer. He began to pump his cock as he locked eyes with his pet. Sebastian's eyes were completely lust blown and Moriarty had an inkling that he didn't look much different. With a shudder and a garbled moan that could have been anything (Sebastian liked to think it was his name), Moriarty came all over Sebastian's chest and face. That was all the sniper needed, seeing Boss cum and feeling the tightness around his dick, he shot his load into Moriarty's ass.

As Sebastian was about to drift off to sleep from post-sex drowsiness, he felt something slide between his lips. He heard a match get struck and brought to the thing in between his lips. His bonds were cut and with a lazy grin, he brought his hand from his face and after inhaling, took out the fag. He exhaled a ring of smoke and curled happily next to Boss. Sometimes he would have to add sex to his idea of shower and a smoke. It wasn't a bad way to end a night. Finishing his cigarette, he stubbed out the ashes and fell asleep, more content than ever although his wrists and ankles hurt like bitches. He'd deal with that the next day, at that moment all that was on his mind was sleep, and that he did.


End file.
